Noah
by Eltrut07
Summary: "You know Stefan, if you were jealous that I bought Caroline a puppy, telling me would have been sufficient."


Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries.

A/n: Just a fun little plot bunny...hope you enjoy :)

* * *

He could still smell it, the heavenly aroma permeating through his clothes and burning in to his brain. It had almost overwhelmed him but he held it together. He ran to the cooler,ripping the lid off of it but groaning when he saw the empty contents. He couldn't handle this. He frantically began pacing, trying to calm down. The breathing tricks that always worked so well were doing little to calm him. The memory of all the blood was still strong within him. He growled as he pushed a nearby table over, distracting himself momentarily from the pain radiating in his gums.

The smell continued to entice him, his clothes drenched in the scent. He had been walking with Caroline, when the truck t-boned the other truck, crashing it to the ground. Stefan and Caroline Immediately began running, seeing if there was anyone in need of help. He immediately knew there was, he could smell it. But he had no idea how bad it actually was.

His phone ringing momentarily distracted him. Caroline's name flashed across the screen and he answered it."Stefan, are you home?" Caroline asked anxiously, he could imagine her frantic thoughts, consumed with helping the victims but also concerned with him keeping control. She was nothing short of amazing.

"Yeah, but we are out of bags." The deep husky sound of his voice did not surprise him, he was seconds from running out of the house and ripping into someone's neck.

"I am on it. I just go a new bottle of tequilla, go upstairs and get it from my room. I will be home soon." He felt his veins ripple as he rushed up the stairs, ripping off his shirt as he walked, glad to be rid of the soaked material. He opened her bedroom door and stepped in, hoping to grab the bottle and drown his craving.

He froze once he stood in the room.

The heartbeat he hadn't heard before was pumping. He gulped as he slowly turned and made eye contact. He tried to breath, tried to tell himself to flee, tried to get his feet to work but it didn't happen.

The veins rippled and his fangs dropped as he quickly pounced on his prey, his mouth instantly flooded with blood. Thoughts of Caroline being home soon with bags flew from his head and he continued drinking greedily. All he felt was pure bliss as the blood continued to pump in to his mouth, he didn't have to suck, the rapid pumping of he heart was enough.

After a while he realized that there was nothing left. He removed his mouth and stared at the body in his arms. Slowly his mind became less clouded by pleasure. He became increasingly more horrified, not believing what he had just done. He was immobilized, Caroline was going to be devastated.

He heard the front door open and he gulped, standing up quickly and moving to the door, grabbing the bottle on her dresser on his way out. He cracked open the bottle and took a few gulps, grimacing at the taste but needing the alcohol to cope with what he had just done.

He slowly walked down the stairs, heading to the kitchen as he heard Caroline moving around there. She turned around when she heard him enter the room and she beamed at him, rushing over and giving him a hug. He stood rigid as Caroline pulled back and continued putting bags in to the cooler.

"I am so proud of you." Stefan looked at his feet, the guilt starting to overwhelm him. Here she was praising him and helping him, not realizing what was waiting for her upstairs. "What are the chances that a blood donation truck would flip over right in front of us? We have some horrible luck, Stef, let me tell you." she laughed, shaking her head.

"All of those blood bags spilled open right next to two vampires." Stefan just continued to look down at his feet, not able to share in her amusement over the situation. He heard her sigh and walk closer to him. "Stop with the serious furrowed eye brows. You handled it so well." He looked up at her, knowing she was waiting for acknowledgement. She beamed at him and held up the empty mini cooler she had just emptied. "I managed to snag a few that weren't ruined. Remind me to compel a bunch of people to go donate, I feel kind of bad. All of that blood gone to waste."

She flitted around the kitchen, throwing things here and there. They had been food shopping when the accident vampires didn't bother with eating food unless in public, finding it unneccessary. Caroline and Stefan both tried to live their lives as close to humans as possible, it kept them grounded. The food also helped keep the blood lust at bay.

"Oh here," she tossed him a bag and he stared att it. "What is wrong?" she asked after a minute, noticing that Stefan was just standing there staring at the bag. The liquid in the bag did not appeal to him at the moment, it was reminding him of the drained body upstairs. He gulped and could feel the guilt crashing hard in to him again, the blood in his stomach feeling like lead.

" Hey...whats wrong did you have an accident?"

He got annoyed at her even though she was trying to help. "I am not a dog Caroline."

She opened her mouth to retort when she suddenly snapped her mouth shut. "Oh no I forgot about Noah." Stefan watched horrified as she walked around him towards the stair. He grabbed her arm, trying to delay her and she turned to him. "Stefan we can talk in a sec, I will be right back." She tried to move her arm out of his grip but he held tighter.

"Don't go up there." He urged her desperately. She stopped trying to pry her arm from his grip and looked at him curiously.

"Whats wrong? I have to see Noah, I have missed him. I don't want to leave him up there alone, he has been up there by himself all day." Stefan looked down, staring at his feet, feeling the guilt pile up more and more. Caroline furrowed her eyebrows, recognizing the guilty expression and the post-ripper attitude. "Stefan...did someting happen... did you slip on the way home? If you did, tell me, we can work through this together."

He just shook his head and sighed, running his hand through his hair and glancing up the stairs. Caroline looked up too and cocked her head. "That's weird... I can't hear Noah. Stefan I really have to get him, then I will come back down, promise."

Before he could protest she ran up the stairs. He heard her gasp and then there was a prolonged moment of silence. Stefan thought about rushing out of the house and just leaving and hiding out for a few months until she calmed down.

Suddenly she let out a yell. "STEFAN! WHAT DID YOU DO!?" On second thought maybe she could use a few years to calm down. She walked out of her room, face furious, holding the body. Stefan blanched and looked away.

"I am sorry... I just couldn't control it...I forgot he was up there...I wasn't expecting it...I didn't have time to prepare..." he rambled on, trying to think of the correct words to say. Caroline always told him that he always knew the right thing to say but it didn't feel that way right now.

"I am sorry Caroline." She slowly walked down the stairs. He stared remorsefully at the body, missing the lively happiness that Noah normally brought to a room. Caroline was staring at him with tears in her eyes and Stefan felt a desperation to do anything to make her feel better. The need to keep apologizing overwhelmed him. "Caroline I am so sorry-"

He was cut off as the front door opened and Klaus walked in, taking in the scene. Caroline was standing at the foot of the steps, her golden retriever puppy in her arms, clearly dead while Stefan was standing looking guilty and remorseful. If it wasn't for Caroline's grief stricken expression he would have laughed at the bizarre situation.

"What has happened my lovelies?" he could assume what happened but he was amused enough to want to hear about it.

Caroline instantly began speaking, explaining about the accident and needing to stay to save victims and all the way to the moment she opened her door to find her puppy drained of blood. "He ATE my puppy!" she yelled. Klaus smirked as Stefan winced. This was a rare treat as Caroline and Stefan were rarely if ever angry at each other.

"This is why we can't ever have anything nice Stefan." Klaus shot him a mocking look of disappointment.

"Seriously!" Caroline huffed and gently placed Noah on the ground. She walked down the hall, rifling through the closet for something. Stefan avoided eye contact with Klaus, not wanting to see his smirking face. Caroline entered the room with a box.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked her as she placed the puppy in the box and closed it up.

Caroline glared up at him. "You might find it amusing that Stefan ate my puppy," she shot Stefan a glare, "But I don't and I have to do something to dispose of his body."

Klaus fought the urge to roll his eyes. He didn't understand why Caroline was so devastated over a puppy. "I will get you a new one love."

Caroline turned her glare at him. "I don't want a new puppy." She crossed her arms and Klaus was Immediately reminded of Rebekah. Caroline's behavior reminding Klaus of Rebekah's bratty episodes. He decided to keep quiet, knowing it was better to be silent when these episodes occurred.

"Caroline you are right, we need to put Noah to rest, give him a proper funeral." Stefan said softly. Caroline looked up at him, slightly shocked. "Klaus has some plots at a nearby cemetary we could use as a resting place for him."

Caroline smiled softly. "I would like that." she said and her and Stefan began outlining plans for the impromptu funeral.

* * *

Klaus could not help but roll his eyes at this ridiculousness. Caroline was enraptured as she listened to Stefan give his eulogy...about Noah...the puppy. He was at a funeral for a furry creature. He had no idea how he, the most feared being on the Earth, ended up at a funeral for a puppy.

"If I didn't think you were capable of love before, I now know you are." Rebekah whispered quietly in to his ear. He sneered at her but she just smirked at him.

"Sister is right, you are whipped Nik." Klaus glared at Kol beside Rebekah.

"Honestly, this is absurd." said Rebekah, looking disgusted at her surroundings. Kol nodded and made the whipping noise and gesture.

"And yet here you are." Klaus pointed out, getting annoyed at his siblings. Kol continued making his whip cracking noise and Rebekah giggled at his antics.

"Show some respect." Elijah scolded his siblings and they all straightened up, turning their attention back to the ceremony. Klaus ignored Kol as he made one last whip cracking sound and tuned in to the last of Stefan's speech.

"..He will be remembered." Stefan turned towards Caroline and the girl hugged him hard. "I am sorry Caroline." he whispered. He felt horrible for killing her puppy. She had been his rock through everything, always there to make sure he didn't lose control and how did he repay her? By feeding from her puppy.

"I know Stef." She pulled back from him and smiled. "Even though I am upset about Noah, I am just glad you didn't lose control with any humans." Stefan shook his head, grabbing Caroline and hugging her tighter. She was truly an amazing person and he did not deserve her forgiveness.

She pulled back from him and then nodded to the men waiting to fill the grave in. As they started pouring dirt in to the grave Caroline looked around, amazed that all of the Mikaelson family was in attendance.

"I can't believe you got them all to come." Caroline said to Stefan quietly, even though she was sure they could hear her.

"I didn't...Klaus did." Stefan flicked his eyebrows and shot Klaus an amused look. The sigh of the four gorgeous original vampires, dressed impeccably as always was disarming. But that they were all here to attend funeral for a puppy made Caroline snort and begin to giggle.

"Lets go drink." Caroline said and the group left the cemetary, Stefan pausing to glance back at Noah's grave, cursing his lack of control.

* * *

Klaus sighed as his siblings all finally left his house. Stefan and Caroline had both retired earlier, leaving him to entertain the lot. He walked up the stairs, never having experienced in all of his years a day like today.

He entered his room and began undressing, not needing to sleep but enjoying laying in bed with his love. He would never admit it but he was partial to cuddling.

As he laid down he turned, not able to let today go. "You know Stefan...if you were that jealous that I gave Caroline a puppy, telling me would have been sufficient."

Stefan rolled his eyes and pulled Klaus closer to him, nipping him in the shoulder with his fangs. Klaus hissed as the feeling of Stefan's teeth piercing his skin washed over him.

"Ahh does feeding from puppies make you horny love?"

"No, but feeding from you does." Stefan growled and bit down harder in to Klaus, feeding from him. The hybrid entertained it for moment and then flipped Stefan arround so the vampire was underneath him.

"What do you say Stefan, up for some doggy style?" Stefan groaned, using his vampire speed to flip their positions again so that he was on top of Klaus.

"Why don't you stop talking about puppies and put your mouth to better use?" Klaus smirked and trailed kisses down Stefan's torso, willing to let his little vampire take control for a night.

* * *

"Where did you run off to? I was bored." Elijah smiled as he hung his jacket up.

"I hope you did not get in to too much trouble in my absence." She smirked wickedly and he walked over to her. "And as for where I was, Nikklaus called me."

One smooth eyebrow went up. "Oh?"

"Yes apparently Stefan had an indiscretion and it resulted in the death of Caroline's golden retriever."

"An indiscretion?" Elijah noted the barely contained excitement in her words. She may try to feign nonchalance but he knew she was itching to find out the story.

"Apparently he fed on the creature. I attended the funeral." He watched as she stared at him and then very slowly a smile broke out across her face. She began laughing and reaching for her phone.

"Oh this is too good." He smiled at her and stood up, going to get ready for bed and leave her to her gossiping.

* * *

Damon heard his phone ringing from across the room. He sighed and stood up from his lounging position on the couch. "This had better be good." he answered the phone without looking at the name.

"A little birdie just told me some interesting news."

"Katherine." he rolled his eyes and flung himself back on the couch. "Did the little birdie have beautifully coifed hair and a tailored suit on?"

"You know I never reveal my sources Damon." Before he could retort and continue their banter she cut him off. "Have you heard from Stefan today?"

"Katherine how many times do I have to tell you? I don't want to hear about my brother and Klaus' sex life-"

"I am going to take that as a no. You are going to love this..."

* * *

Stefan was asleep when his phone began vibrating. Klaus, having exhausted the baby vampire and wanting to let him sleep, grabbed it and moved off the bed. He almost did not answer it when he saw that it was his least favorite Salvatore calling.

"Damon, I'd say lovely to hear from you...but we both know I would be lying."

"Let me speak to my puppy eating monster of a brother." Klaus could practically hear the excitement in Damon's voice.

"Unfortunately I can't do that."

"And why not?" Damon asked nastily. Klaus smirked.

"Well for starters, your brother is sleeping, seems I tired him out." Klaus heard Damon's sound of disgust and smiled. "And I also can't let you tease him about this puppy business."

Damon scoffed loudly. "You are insane if you think I am going to throw away this opportunity to ridicule Stefan."

"I am telling you now Damon, if you say anything to him about it there will be quite painful consequences." He heard Damon grumble in to the phone.

"Fine." The vampire hung up and Klaus just shook his head, amazed that the story had travelled so slid back in to bed and curled up with his puppy killing lover. Smiling at the innocent look on his ripper's face.

As he lay there he thought about Caroline's birthday next year and what he would get her. This year it had been between a car that she had her eye on or a puppy. He got the puppy even though a vampire owning a puppy was absurd, he knew it was what she really wanted. He never even thought about Stefan's affinity for animal blood.

Next birthday he would get her the car.

* * *

Bonnie and Elena walked in to the house the next day and found Damon laughing. "Whats so funny?" Elena asked as she walked over to him, surprised to see him so perky. Bonnie grabbed his Iphone and just stared at it, clearly confused.

"Why are you sending pictures of golden retriever puppies to Stefan?" Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed Damon's phone, tossing it at him.

"Don't start with that again."

"Start with what?" Bonnie asked, looking between the two, Damon smirked.

"Stefan loves to eat cute little golden retriever puppies." Bonnie rolled her eyes at Damon.

"Damon thinks its funny to tell people that. Stefan doesn't eat puppies so just stop." Elena walked over to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a drink.

"Yes he does Katherine-"

"Yes because Katherine is such a trustworthy person."

"Its true-"

"Grow up Damon." Elena walked out of the room, leaving Bonnie and Damon so she could go get a blood bag.

Damon grabbed his phone and sent another picture, snickering as he did it. He glanced up and saw Bonnie watching him with her eyebrow raised. "Don't judge me."

Suddenly Elena ran in to the room. "Caroline just texted me, her puppy died." she said and looked at Bonnie.

"Caroline's golden retriever puppy?" Bonnie asked rhetorically. Both girls slowly looked to Damon who had a full fledged smirk on his face.

"Told you so."

end

* * *

I saw a picture once of Stefan holding a puppy with the caption, 'what if Damon was telling the truth'...or something like that I don't remember [If I did I would give props to whoever made it] but this idea popped in to my head after seeing that and I had to write it.

This was just for fun, I don't think Stefan would actually eat a puppy...but if he did...


End file.
